Class Assignment
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: Yusuke's simple writing assignment has him in knots. A sort of sequel to Easy to Pretend and The Feeling's Mutual YusukeKurama Shounen Ai.


Title: "Class Assignment"  
Author: Emme  
Disclaimer: I don't own any right to it. I am just borrowing. Plot is mine though I don't see any excitement in that.  
Warnings: This is a Shounen Ai/ Yaoi stoyline. Meaning Male/Male Relationships. If not your cup of tea then leave and find a strong brew of Java.  
Author's Notes: A sort of sequel to "Easy to Pretend and The Feeling's Mutual". Look I held onto it too long then I had a flash and finished it, so you actually get to see it first.

"Let's see."

_Your face is not unusual.  
Your eyes are not special.  
Your hair, insignificant._

"Damn this assignment. It so sucks. I wish I had some cigarettes except someone has made me quit. Arghhhh."

He pads himself down and finds a pack of gum left in his pocket, just for these times.

Yusuke chews on a stick of peppermint and look at his notebook again. Sitting on a bench at the park was a little less stressful than staying at home wondering how to write a poem, a love poem for class.

"Damn. Getting snickers behind your back because you pick out of a hat to write a stupid love poem and then she mentions it out loud to embarrass me more. Tell me that this grade is important for me to pass or I doom to repeat and send another letter home. I am not worried about the letter but repeat this stupid class again." he thinks, 'You're stupid Yusuke.'

"Yeah, that's all I need for the woman to rag on my ass." tapping the pencil to his notebook. He started again.

_Your face is not unusual.  
Your eyes are not special.  
Your hair, insignificant.  
Your nose looks fine.  
Your ears, well you have two..._

Scratches his head and looks up and in time to see a ball diving for his face. "Arghhhhh." diving his face into the picnic table. "WATCH IT WILL YOU."

A couple of boys came running, apologizing profusely. Yusuke accepted grudgingly because of his deadline. He gave them the ball back and continued.

_Your walk is normal  
Your personality is easy to decipher..._

"Hmmph. This doesn't even sound like a love poem." looking around the park for any ideas. He sees a tall orange hair kid walking at the end of the park holding bags.

"Hey Kuwabara." turning around for the sound, he sees Yusuke on a picnic table holding books and waving at him. "Hey Yusuke, what are you doing here?" finding a spot for his bags on the bench and sits down on the table to join Yusuke.

Smirking at the books around then at him, "Oh I see, you are trying to complete that assignment for class."

"Well it's finish this or that teacher will come after my ass. Literally." looking at the bags on the table "Whatcha got there?" Kuwabara turned to the bags "I'm getting groceries for the house. Shruizu is working late and it's my turn to make something edible." another thought "Hey can I see what you wrote since I know you got the " trying not to laugh "love poem to do."

"No." They both ending up fighting until Yusuke turned his body away from him then a good hit from the now rolled up notebook on his head to stop Kuwabara curiosity. Rubbing his head. "Gee. Just say no willa you."

"I thought I did. Five times. Why do you want to see it so badly. I mean you're going to hear it to tomorrow." Yusuke shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Well I know you better and you really wouldn't give a rat's ass to what the teacher does. You'll usually complain and consider it stupid and complete or if at all five minutes before it due. Just makes me think..."

"What? What are you thinking?" I could say 'What. You think.' must be getting rusty. Yusuke catches the end of Kuwabara's answer. "...it seems that your proving that you can do better or be better." He looks at Yusuke's confusion and he continues. "Maybe... proving that you're good enough, smart enough or worthy enough for you know who. I've noticed that you been trying harder in school. Hell, the teachers are talking about it."

He shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about." promptly sticks the notebook under his butt.

"Probably not," he jumps off the table and picks up the bags. "but I'm guessing that you'll figure it out sooner or later." walking forward and waving with his back to Yusuke. "See you later."

Yusuke watches him leave and open the notebook again muttering "good enough". Before he starts writing he declares, "Damn it, I am good enough and if you don't like me the way I am then... then screw you." hearing a cough Yusuke reacted to the old woman walking by him, saying that he didn't mean her. Her comment. "These children have no manners anymore." walking off in another direction.

Tapping the pen on his book again, he starts again. It was a long period of writing and throwing papers around to realize all he had now

_You're not the funniest  
Even though amusing_

_It is only when..._

He stop to rub his arms. Looking at the ground then above at the trees he noticed the light in the sky. It's getting dark, windy, colder and nobody was around except one other with his head down, seeming to be asleep. He smiled and put his books away in the bag then went over to other bench, a couple picnic tables down.

His backpack on the table, Yusuke sat on the opposite side and brushed a few strands away from his face. "Hey Red."

Rubbing his nose thinking a fly is messing with him, he remembers where he is and glances up at Yusuke, "Hello."

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, I called at your home and your mother said you mentioned going to the park. What are you doing here so late?"

"Trying to not be home and doing homework. I didn't realize it was so late. You should be in bed." finding a new strand to move behind his ear.

"Yusuke... only my mother has that privilege and she doesn't say that to me anymore." noticing Yusuke slightly hurt expression. "However you are an exception. Besides I have been here for a couple of hours now and you didn't notice me."

Feeling better from his answer it was Yusuke had to cheer him up, "Really. I am so sorry but I wanted to finish writing this assignment and I didn't feel the night coming until I got cold. I am sorry for being a little occupied."

"Yes, it does seem pretty interesting whatever your writing. I believe you about the not noticing." finding an errant strand of hair from Yusuke's gelled hair, he finger combs it back. "What are you writing?"

"Well... it is a love poem for class.

Suprised, "Really, may I read it?"

Yusuke looks at the bag then at him, who's looking suspiciously."I won't laugh if that what your thinking. You should know better."

"Of course I do." bending down to remove the notebook from the bag. He opens to the near finished poem and handed it over to him. He begins to read aloud.

_Your face is not unusual.  
Your eyes are not special.  
Your hair, insignificant._

His eyebrow raised slightly and needed to ask. "Are you sure this is a love poem?"

He answers. "Yes. A love poem."

He shrugged and continued.

_Your nose looks fine.  
Your ears, well you have two  
Your walk is normal  
Your personality is easy to decipher_

Something I could be never interested in...

He needed to stop again. "Yusuke are you sure?"

He smiles and plainly annoyed, "Just read it, Red."

"All right." gives in and continues.

_Somehow, I don't know how to describe you  
It's only when..._

He quietly talk the rest to himself to prevent any annoyance from Yusuke. He read the next passage, he smiled and looked up to Yusuke smiling face and a light blush on his cheeks.

Walking over to the other side of the bench and sits down to Yusuke, "This is so sweet and kind. I wish more people saw this side of you." 

"Well it is how I feel though I don't think it is good." the blush now noticeable in the fading light of the park. Glancing up, " You think I'll get a good grade?"

"I believe so." smiling then cocked his head to the side, "You usually don't hope for good grades, why now? However, I not complaining..."

In the back of his mind he kept thinking of what Kuwabara said this afternoon."Your opinion matters to me, that's all."

"Really. Do you mean that?"

"You know I try to convince people that I don't care but I thought you would notice. I mean I consider you as smart but at times you are painfully oblivious when it comes to me still." them mumbled. "or am I that invisible."

He was shocked at least to the statement Yusuke made. He turned Yusuke's head back to his face. "You are not invisible to me. I care so much about you. When I need someone, you are there. When I feel depressed and things get dangerous, you keep me from from going crazy. You keep me strong. I want to know your opinions and I want you to be proud of me. I respect you. I worry about you otherwise I wouldn't come out my warm home into the cold, lying in a park shivering for hours waiting for you just to notice me and wondering why you're not home yet." getting closer and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "I'm not oblivious, I just believed you didn't care what I or anyone else thought." smiling, "but it is nice to know that my opinions means so much to you as well."

"You mean too much to me Kurama. " looking up at the sky then back to his face. "It's late, I'll walk you home then get some sleep." then smirked and sneaked his arms around his waist, "Your mother's probably worried about you."

"She knows I with a responsible person who will take very good care of her son," brushing hair from his face, "or was my mother wrong?"

Yusuke faking a hurt look, "Oh no. Your mother has good taste." bending down to pick up backpack and lift over shoulders. "Let's go" looking at him directly, "or would you like to stay at my house."

Smiling Kurama leans in and replies, "I love too. Though..." little thoughts run in his head when Yusuke interrupts with faint blush across his nose.

"Just to sleep. I just need you with me tonight. Is that so bad?"

"No, that isn't bad at all." and slightly bends his head down to kiss.

"All right class calm down. Yusuke it is your turn, come up." Yusuke walk to the front passing a smiling Kuwabara giving him the good luck sign. Turning around to face the class he braced himself for the snickering to follow his reciting of his poem. Everyone was quietly waiting.

Sighing, "Probably waiting to see if I fail." he thought. Glancing at the window. He sees a tuff of red hair then the head lifts a smiling face above the sill giving his good luck as well. Yusuke felt calm and began,

_Your face is not unusual.  
Your eyes are not special.  
Your hair, insignificant._

_Your nose looks fine.  
Your ears, well you have two..._

_Your walk is normal  
Your personality is easy to decipher_

_Something I could be never interested in..._

_Somehow, I don't know how to describe you  
It's only when..._

_Your face lights up when your happy  
Your eyes shine like grass on a sunny day_

_Your hair looks like only the sun could touch it and make that color  
Your nose crinkles when it's cold  
Your ears are red when blushing too much Your walk, at times, you float on air  
Your personality not normal _

_but complicated with a myriad of emotions bottle in one casing_

_Even though I said I couldn't be interested. I was lying. All of things..._

Yusuke finished and look up to find everyone stunned like they couldn't believe he could come up with it. He turned to the teacher and find her in the same state. Outwardly his face was calm and passive but inside he was positively giddy and only two people knew it. Kuwabara was grinning from ear to ear knowing without doubt he could understand and do well and outside the window a certain redhead was happy and proud for him to express his feelings so openly to the public.

Kuwabara congratulated him on the back and saying their goodbyes and a few classes later, school ended for the day. Finishing his walk home, across the street is a very nice looking and smiling redhead with his own books waiting.

"Did you see me?"

"Yes, I could ask how you got on school grounds but I'm glad you were there."

"Well to your first, you should know better and the second, I'm glad too. I'm sorry I couldn't stay I had to get back for a test."

"Which way are you going?"

"Home. What did you get for the assignment."

"Here."

"Wow. You should be proud, you got an B."

"The teacher was impress and couldn't wait to tell me. Look at it closely it's probably the only B you'll see out of me."

"All I know is you tried and did good."

"Since you like it so, I'll frame it for you."

"Thanks."

Looking around Yusuke to the streets behind and in front of him, he grabbed him before any non protest was made and savagely kissed him at the corner, released and continued home like nothing happened.

Yusuke still in a dazed state with a happy silly grin on his face noticed him leaving. Kurama turned, walking backwards said loudly, "You know I do have some pieces of wood and glue so I'm pretty sure you could make a decent frame for me." the smile wide and brillant. "Unless of you have something else to do. Of course I'll understand."

Yusuke was listening and his smirk transforming grin transformed into the same smile Kurama was wearing, "You know, I have nothing to do so I will join you." He ran to catch up with the redhead, slowing down, his hand glided for a few seconds over Kurama's back and turned him around facing him forward. The hand went back to its spot and gently pushed, leaning his mouth into Kurama's ear, "You know I'm thinking of something else I could be doing instaed of making frames," rubbing slowly in the back, "or I'm sure you could think of something."

Because of the early arrival, no one was home. Reaching his home front stairs Kurama now with his own silly grin looked in the corner of his eye saw the smirk on Yusuke's face, "Yes I pretty sure I could find some ideas to do as a craft for me." Kurama opened the door and walked in first.

Coming in second and closing the door behind Yusuke replied." I sure you can."

FIN

If you enjoy Yusuke/Kurama, Join the YK Fanlisting. Check out my FF.net page.


End file.
